Moonlit Escapades
by MaskedNightmare
Summary: Remus and Moony a slowly becoming two different people trapped in the same body, however both have found a True Mate in Harry, but how will the young man respond to this possesive force in his life? And where does Sirius fit into this strange relationship
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! All rights go to where they belong, enjoy my story, and review if you would like (which you DO right?)

Moonlit Escapades

Harry sighed, for the first time he felt at perfect ease, and in the way his life had been up to this current point it was a very rare experience for him. He felt the cool evening air brush against his bare chest, his nipples hardened at the soft touch but the rest of him was flush with excitement. The war was over, he had defeated Voldemort, and was staying at Hogwarts until the remaining Death Eaters were captured and persecuted, but for now it was summer, the students were home, and he had Hogwarts all to himself except for a few teachers who remained year round.

So for one rare moment in the young Savior's life he was completely alone, and he planned to take full advantage of it. He stripped off his loose sleeping pants, leaving his body bare to bask in the moonlight as he dove into the nearby Hogwarts Lake. He laughed as he splashed in the water looking for all the world like a water Faye enjoying the evening's moonlight.

The young Savior may have thought that he was alone, but in reality he never was. Dark eyes were watching him from the shadows of the nearby trees. Long dark hair helped curtain the figure's face as they watched the young boy…no…young man act as the child he never got to be. Amber eyes joined him in the darkness, glowing in the light of the moon; wildness was evident, helped by the fact that the full moon was only a few days away. His wolf was clawing to the survice at the sight of the beautiful creature he so longed to take as his mate.

Sirius turned and embraced Remus he could sense that he was straining against his wolf's need to mate. "Not yet Moony, not yet, it's too soon." He soothed as he stroked his fingers through Remus's dusty colored hair. "Shh…shhh just give him a little more time…look at him, he's free for the first time in years." This seemed to have an effect, Moony retreated at least for another few days and Remus came to the surface. His face still filled with need and desire, but there was also understanding and sympathy mixed in. Sirius sighed, he was glad that they had evaded a major disaster; he could only hope that their luck would hold until after the coming full moon.

Remus turned and buried his face in the warmth of Siri's neck "Siri…" he whimpered softly, his tongue licked against the rugged skin eliciting an eager moan from Sirius "Rem…" he paused and stroked his fingers through his hair "Yes…I know…you want him…you need him, but give him this time… he needs it." Remus nodded and buried his face into Sirius's strong chest "Yes…" he whispered, a growl seemed to echo with the word, as if Moony too was giving his consent for their 'cub' to have more time.

The two men continued to watch the young future mate, the sexual tension was always there, just under the surface, but now they had an understanding between themselves and each other. Both were warmed in each other's arms as the cub played freely in the water, a beautiful sight as his emerald eyes flashed in the moonlight.

Night of the Full-Moon

Remus gave one last look at Sirius before the change took him. Sirius had wanted to go with him, and let another order member watch Harry for the night so that he could be with him, but Remus had said no, Moony wouldn't feel satisfied with anyone else watching his mate and would search him out to do the job himself, however in the light of the full moon Remus would have little sway over his werewolf side, and was afraid to risk a possible disaster, which would threaten his future relationship. So off into the darkness of the Forbidden Forest he dashed, unable to keep his control for another second.

Sirius watched as his lover charged off alone. He felt his heart stir with longing, Padfoot wanted to join him under the cool full moon, but he knew that he had an important mission that he had to follow through on. HE had to keep the young mate safe and sound. He knew that Harry was aware of the fact that he was being watched, but had probably realized that the watch was minimum and discreet. He wandered up to the Library knowing that lately Harry had been frequently those hallowed halls of knowledge; he was stopped as a young order member ran quickly past him and then paused before looking at Sirius with the face of one who was in fear for their lives. "Harry's gone…" he whispered.

Moony paused in his tracks, his body bathed in a mixture of shadows and moonlight as all senses went on high alert. His mate was missing, as a werewolf he was able to keep perfect track of his mate's placement, and it was as simple as his mate was safely tucked away inside the castle one minute and then gone the next. The werewolf growled lowly, he would have to make it clear to his mate that he should stay where he belonged. He felt a little struggle from his annoying human side that side was far too soft; he had allowed such lax care of their mate only because he thought that the human knew best on how to keep their mate safe without stifling him, and now he was missing. He gave a long howl as he turned back towards the castle his feet pounding the earth into submission as he dashed toward the fortress.

Harry giggled at his own cleverness, really sometimes it was amazing how much Hermione had rubbed off on him. He had known that he was being guarded, and though it was a 'relaxed' form of guarding it still grated on the young hero's nerves to be constantly observed even by his 'special' people like Remus and Sirius. He had made a doppelganger of himself and timed it to go off at midnight, by then he was far away from Hogwarts, and was actually down in Hogsmeade dancing with a very attractive wizard who was only about ten years his senior. He smiled as the man pulled him close the man's sturdy hips grated against Harry's tight ass making shivers of pleasure go through the young man, he must have whimpered because the man pulled him closer and nibbled on the Savior's ear purring dark promises into it as he pulled Harry into a secluded corner.

Moony had followed his senses, ignoring the false sense of 'Harry' that was in the castle, he knew it was fake, his mate was really down in Hogsmeade, and even from this distance the werewolf could smell the scent of another all over his mate. This pushed him to the edge Moony was trying desperately to not lose control, something that his human side was telling him would be a huge mistake. If he lost control and drove his mate away or even hurt him then the werewolf would never forgive itself, however it was getting harder and harder for him to remember why he couldn't just simply go in and claim his mate so that all could see that the willful cub was HIS, albeit his, Remus's, possibly Black's mate, but the werewolf was the only one that was close enough to claim that bond.

Harry moaned as the man led him out of the club and onto the mostly quiet street. He tried to stifle the sounds he was making, but it was very difficult when the man's tongue would stroke against him, urging more of his little moans and sighs out, pushing him up against the wall of a nearby alley, Harry decided that anyone who had a problem with the noises they were making needed to go get laid.

Moony's vision was bathed in red when he saw the position that his mate was in with the other man, it mattered little to the mad werewolf that Harry had no idea that he had two very eager mates, if you counted Remus and Moony separate beings, waiting for him, all that mattered to him was that his mate was currently fraternizing with another, and quite willingly from the looks of it all.

Harry was panting eagerly when the man started to remove his skin tight shirt from the inside of his pants, his legs spreading on their own as he was suddenly faced with cold night air where the once burning body was. His cloudy green eyes slowly opened and he felt all arousal drain from him as he saw Moony viciously growling at the older man. The man hadn't been bitten merely pushed away…to the end of the alley. Harry had no idea why Moony was acting this way, he figured that Remus might see him as his cub, and as such be a little protective of him. He went over on his knees like Remus taught him and made calming noises as he stroked the riled werewolves' fur. "Moony…moony its okay…I'm okay you're okay….it's all okay." He buried his face into the scruffy fur, knowing that this was something that the werewolf reacted to very positively.

Moony didn't calm down all the way, but his hackles slowly lowered and he turned his face and nuzzled Harry's neck, nothing that was new, however this time there was the addition of some not so friendly nipping that luckily didn't draw any blood. Still Harry pulled back, nervous at this change in behavior and soon n found himself forced fully onto the ground by the were wolf, his cheek pressing into the cold alley ground as the werewolf growled darkly above him.

At this current point in time Sirius was frantically looking about the castle for anyone who might have seen Harry leave, the Doppelganger was a good idea, but it had been unsteady at first, so there were times when 'Harry' had vanished cluing everyone into what had happened. He figured that if Harry was strong enough to make a full working doppelganger, that he might have just aperated away from Hogwarts, and if that was the case then he had no idea where Harry was, and on the night of the full moon that was a very badly thing indeed.

Welp! I stopped here mainly to torture people, but also because I wanted to hear impute on this little idea of mine before I continued! So thank you all for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for your reviews and for just reading my work! I hope you enjoy it, everyone belongs to their creator!

Harry gasped as he felt stones digging into his cheek, but he knew well enough to remain still as the werewolf above him continued to growl in warning. Remus had taught him a lot about werewolf culture and what to do when confronted with almost any type of werewolf. An angry werewolf, sad, happy, hungry, jealous…his eyes widened when he realized that was it! Right now Moony was behaving like a werewolf who had found their mate with another; Harry looked up at the man he had been dancing with. No…the man couldn't be Mooney's mate, he would have met him before as werewolves were always proud of their mates, never hiding them unless they were in danger. Harry thought for a moment more as realization dawned in his luminous green eyes…that were it! Moony must have been thinking of Harry as his mate! After all, Harry was currently in a position of 'chastisement' underneath the werewolf, a werewolf wouldn't be as hard on their mate as they would another member of the pack, Harry groaned both from the weight of the werewolf as the pressure increased and by the knowledge of the fact that Moony viewed him as his mate, as if dating wasn't hard enough already.

Remus's voice echoed louder and louder in the back of Mooney's mind. Warning him that he was being too harsh on Harry who hadn't even known that he had a mate. Moony was trying to understand, trying to not be harsh on the boy but it was hard, so very hard on him not to claim his mate properly. The boy was already given more freedom than Moony was really comfortable with, and after the final battle he still was very over protective of his young mate. He growled at the older man who finally got the hint to leave, once Moony was sure he was gone he slowly got off of Harry sniffing him over for any damage.

Harry gave a wry grin at the werewolf as he sniffed over Harry with concern. "I'm fine Moony, no thanks to you." He muttered the last part and was rewarded with a small warning growl. Harry shrugged his shoulders playfully and stood up stretching as he added "It's your fault really; I didn't know you thought of me as your mate." Harry went to straighten his clothes as he was watched by narrowed amber eyes.

Moony watched the young cub carefully, he hadn't missed how Harry had worded his sentence, he had acknowledged the fact that Moony viewed him as his mate, but he hadn't accepted the roll. Moony went to growl again when he felt Remus tugging at him. He looked up and saw that the sky was brightening. He huffed, unhappy with the way things would end tonight. He started taking off for the castle, knowing that he had to get there before dawn or Remus would be too tired to walk and he assumed Harry would be unable to help him. He sensed Harry following quickly behind, and the wolf was pacified that Harry showed concern and the wolf knew that the day after every full moon Harry was by Remus's side taking care of him and making sure he was as comfortable as possible.

Harry followed the werewolf back up to the castle, he was glad he could put off this little confrontation for awhile at least, though as usual he was worried over Remus, and this time he had the added stress of how Remus himself would handle these changes. Harry sighed and shook his head, opening the doors to the castle just as the werewolf let out its final howl for the night as it changed back into Remus. Harry caught Remus just as he began to fall and held the older man close. "Easy Remus." He murmured shivering as he felt warm strong arms wrap around him "Thank you Harry." Remus whispered hoarsely. Harry saw a strange look in the man's eye but put it out of his mind as he hurried Remy to the infirmary.

Sirius saw the sunrise and felt the uneasy weight shift in his stomach whatever had happened on Harry's escapade was done, and now all they could do was deal with the damage. Though he sincerely hoped that there was nothing major to take care of. He heard the castle doors creak open and rushed down the stairs he just managed to hide his groan of relief when he saw both Remus and Harry alive and relatively well basked in the morning sunlight. He smiled for a moment before continuing down the stairs and helping Harry drag the exaughsted man to the infirmary.

Remus woke in the early afternoon, his dark brown eyes fluttered open and immediately landed at the figure of Harry who was, as always, by his side. Harry smiled warmly at him "Had a big night last night?" Remus gave a small laugh which soon turned into a cough as he said wryly "I suppose you could say it like that." He shook his head and then looked up at Harry apologetically "Forgive me Harry; I tried to control him as best as I could last night…" Harry smiled at him and gently brushed Remus's hair out of his face "I know that Remus, I know that you wouldn't do anything like that on purpose."

Harry looked down at Remus, it wasn't that he had anything against werewolves, and Remus wasn't hard on the eyes now that the war was over and the man's youth started to return to him during the peace. The lines on his face had eased up, and there was no longer the almost patches of missing hair that came from him tearing it out in worry. It was long and thick now, tied loosely in a pony tail, Harry's hair had grown out as well, but was more of a thick mane then any sort of hairstyle. No… he didn't mind the fact that Remus and Moony both viewed him as a mate ,that would be no hardship on his side since he dreamed of being with someone who accepted him for what he was, not who he was. He sighed, knowing that his issue lay in the fact that he hadn't made a choice, and he knew that he would be comfortable in the relationship until it was of his own violation, not just because Moony demanded it.

Remus watched the emotions as they appeared on Harry's face, Harry, even through the war, had never been able to hide what he was thinking or feeling at any given moment. Harry smiled at Remus and said "Just rest now, we can take care of everything once you are feeling better okay?" Remus nodded, knowing that he didn't have much of a choice and soon fell back asleep.

It was in his dreams that he could meet Moony face to face, rather than a voice in the back of his mind. Moony was the wilder more animalistic side of Remus, he had long tangled hair that went down his back, muscles and scars across his chest, he only wore a single pair of ripped up jeans, and his eyes were pure amber. Moony growled at Remus "He acknowledged the fact that we view him as a mate, but didn't accept it!" Remus could feel Mooney's agitation and said "He can't help it, he's been forced into everything during his life, it isn't too hard to understand that he feels forced into this now."

Moony growled low but nodded, he knew that his mate had lived a harsh life, which made him even more determined to claim his mate and mark him, so that no one would ever cause problems for his mate again. He sighed and turned back to Remus. "And what about our lover? Sirius…do you still love him?"

Here Remus was silent, it was true that while he had a burning desire to be with Harry, to claim him as his mate and be bonded to him he felt the same desire for Sirius, Sirius had been there for him when he had no one else, had kept him going. He sighed and looked up at Moony "I…I don't know."

Moony nodded, usually he would have mocked Remus for his emotional difficulty, but he was feeling the same way, Harry was his mate, and Sirius was a beloved pack mate, second in command. He shook his head and then gave a lustful smile "We could have both…Harry is obviously a submissive no matter how alpha he may try to act, and Sirius is second in command…" Remus's eyes widened "You can't be serious? How…how could that possibly work?" Moony simply chuckled, already liking this idea very much "Just tell Sirius what I told you…when you see his reaction you'll know that I'm right."

Harry had fallen asleep by Remus's side, concerned as always that the transformation of the full moon that may have damaged the war veteran's body even further, however lately the moons hadn't been draining strength but rather giving it, making the man's muscles more defined and improving his reflexes and agility, still Harry couldn't break his habit of worrying.

Sirius came in and smiled at the form of his godson, he knew it was wrong of him, but he envied Remus for his beautiful mate. Harry's ebony locks seemed to be as dark as the night itself and his eyes were a treasure a man could drown in. He gently carded his fingers through Harry's hair, unaware that a pair of eyes was watching him.

Remus had woken as the moon rose, he could tell already that he had his strength back, and he wouldn't have to be bed bound for days like he had been in the past. He watched Sirius as he stoked Harry's hair and seemed to be looking at Harry with a strange look in his gaze. Remus cleared his throat and startled Sirius.

Hearing the throat cleared made Sirius snap out of his daze and realized what he was doing. He looked up and saw that chocolate eyes with a caramel glaze were looking back at him and he shivered. Knowing from personal experience how possessive Remus and Moony could be once they were in a relationship. "Remy…I'm glad to see you're better." He tried to look innocent, but with his hand still tangled in Harry's hair it was hard to pull it off.

Remus gave his lover an amused look and motioned for Sirius to come closer. Sirius obeyed, making the Alpha in Remus growl in pleasure "Yes Remy?" Sirius said softly, he was unable to say more as Remus roughly grabbed his hair by its roots and pulled him in for a rough possessive kiss. Sirius moaned as he closed his eyes and allowed himself to be pulled down onto the bed. Remus straddled him, careful not to wake Harry who lay partially at the lower end of the bed. "Shhh wouldn't want to wake him now would we?" Remus purred into Sirius's ear "N-no…" Sirius whispered breathlessly as he moaned softly, Remus was grinding their hips together, though he shouldn't say Remus was doing it, when Remus was control of his mind during sex, Sirius knew that Moony was controlling his body and visa versa, which could make for interesting sex as Moony whispered dark and forbidden things in his ear and Remus's body loved him tenderly. But tonight the roles were reversed so Remus was whispering tenderly to him as Mooney's body stripped him naked, their bare cock rubbing against each other.

Remus watched in satisfaction as Sirius started to become lost in the passionate haze "That's it Sirius…be a good boy for me." Sirius moaned as Remus attacked his mouth plundering the treasure he had already claimed "Do you know the idea that Moony came up with? He suggested that I take both of you as my mate" Sirius moaned and bucked beneath him "Yes you would like that wouldn't you?" Remus kissed Sirius's cheek. "Just think about it." Sirius came as visions of the three…four of them together flashed through his mind.

Remus continued to talk to him as Mooney's cock slid home, as Moony brutally claimed his pack mate, though there was no reason for Sirius to complain, Remus told Sirius how he knew that while Sirius was a Switch Harry was a Submissive and began to whisper some rather Moony sounding idea's into his ear. Making Sirius cum more than once with the wicked pictures his words created.

As the two lovers lay entwined in the moonlight, Sirius snuggled up on Remus's chest they whispered lover's words to each other, casting glances on the sleeping form at the end of the bed as their words included a third. They shared a kiss unaware that that sleeping form was slowly waking up.

Harry moaned as he woke up, his back burning in pain from the position that he had been in he could sleep no long and sat up and stretched, however he soon noticed that he wasn't alone. He looked over and saw the two figures naked and entwined in the moonlight and he felt a painful clenching of his heart. He had been warming up to the idea of being a mate…but apparently someone else wasn't as accepting. He narrowed his eyes, he had though werewolves were loyal to their mates, but it as it appeared to him it seemed that Remus would rather do without his mate then separate from his devoted lover, and while Harry couldn't fault him for that, it didn't make it easier either.

Remus was whispering into Sirius's ear when he felt the bed shift, he looked up and saw Harry's cold green eyes looking back at him and he froze. He knew exactly what this would look like to the boy and tried to open his mouth to explain everything when Sirius, who was unaware that they were being watched, choose that moment to kiss him deeply. Harry's eyes narrowed and he stalked away into the night, saying nothing to either of them.

Moony howled in rage as he saw his young mate's clear dismissal. Remus broke the kiss and whispered sadly "Siri…" Sirius didn't realize what had happened until he looked and saw the empty spot where Harry had been laying "Oh dear Merlin…" he whispered horrified. He closed his eyes in pain as he realized what had happened. He turned to Remus "Remus forgive me I…" Remus smiled sadly "There's nothing for you to apologize for, the fault lies with me I should have waited until we were alone…" He looked down sadly both men got up and went to their shared chambers within the school. Neither able to sleep well for the rest of the night as they imagined the pain that their younger mate was going through. Remus had another reason he wasn't getting any sleep, his enraged werewolf has having enough of Harry's rebellious behavior and was demanding it come to a stop. Remus was unsure on how much longer he could keep pushing the werewolf to give Harry more time. Especially with the way things ended tonight he wasn't sure if he could.

Thank you all again for reading I hoped you didn't mind the TINY little cliffy I left for you; I hope you enjoyed my work and more is coming soon!


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you all for your words of encouragement and for reading my work!

Sirius woke up slowly, wondering when last night he had managed to find sleep. He figured that from all that happened it would be more apt to say that he passed out rather than he fell asleep. He rolled on his side and saw that Remus was already up. He reached out and gently caressed the scarred back of his lover. Remus turned and looked at him jolting Sirius awake when he saw the color of his lover's eyes. "Moony…but the full moon…"

Moony smirked at his pack mate, last night Remus had been too exaughsted to resist when Moony forced a takeover, he hadn't turned into a werewolf, but Moony was most definitely in charge for the moment. He licked his lips as he looked at Sirius so beautifully displayed against the dark sheets of his bed. "Yes Sirius the full moon has passed, however Remus is a little out of it and I have some business to attend to." He got up not bothering to put on his cloak and shirt just pulling on some of Remus's jeans and leaving. Sirius got up to stop him but bowed his head when Moony gave him a warning growl. "I've taken enough from that pup; it's time he realizes whose making the decisions around here."

Harry had gotten no sleep last night, he hadn't stopped for breakfast and it was now early afternoon, he knew that he should eat something, but he just couldn't rouse the interest. After all, in the past twelve hours he had learned that he had a mate, and then found that same mate coupling with his godfather. It was a lot to adjust to. He walked down to the lake, knowing that the calm cool water's always had a soothing effect on him.

Moony had been following his young mate silently. Watching him from the shadows, he had noticed that his mate had yet to eat anything yet, and that disturbed the wolf greatly, after all… the pup was so small as it was he couldn't be affording to miss meals. He gave a soft growl of annoyance. Once the boy understood then he would let them take care of him.

Harry was smiling as he dipped his feet into the cool waters, the selkies were splashing off in the distance and he knew that the merpeople couldn't be too far off. However since he was just dipping his feet in he wasn't causing them any trouble and they let him do as he wished. He sighed as he closed his eyes and leaned back against the soft ground. He felt calmer already and felt last night's activates start to catch up with him.

Moony was watching through glowing amber eyes, his sweet pup was far too careless. The war was over but it was risky to fall asleep in such a defenless position. Using his stealth he crept up on the young man and watched him curiously for a moment. He decided his mate was rather cute when he was so relaxed. He leaned down and gave a soft kiss to those pink lips, his tongue soon coming out and making it more.

Harry moaned as he was invaded by a strange foreign heat, his eyes fluttered open slowly and he whimpered as he found he was pinned down by two strong arms. He struggled for a moment but the tongue in his mouth was so addicting, it stroked against his own tongue, willing it to play. Harry shivered and gasped as he felt himself being pulled towards a hard chest and his head was tilted back so that his 'attacker' might get better leverage. He snapped out of his daze however when he let out a breathless little whimper , and then it all came back to him, who was kissing him, what his reaction meant, and what he saw last night. So he retaliated like an angry mate would.

Moony was softly growling in pleasure as the young soft mouth against his own was so giving and willing. He felt his pleasure rise and it was hard to not take this beyond kissing. However he soon figured out that his restraint was not necessary for as he drew away to let the boy breath for a moment a strong fist made contact with his jaw making him howl in rage.

Harry pulled himself away from Moony as he whipped his mouth off his eyes made contact with burning amber and he realized that it was indeed Moony rather than Remus that he was dealing with. "What the hell was that for Pup!?" Moony growled at him. Harry bared his fangs in response and stood dusting himself off "That was for kissing me without my permission." Moony gave a snorting laugh and said "Oh I got permission alright."

Moony was watching the pup in confusion, one minute he had been laying oh so sweetly under him, letting Moony have his way with his mate the next minute he attacked Moony and said he needed permission to kiss his own mate?! His growl deepened and he said "I don't need permission from you pup."

His words hurt Harry but he wasn't going to give in, Harry sneered at him and said "It's obvious that you have a much more willing bedmate, perhaps you should go play with him." Harry held no anger towards his godfather; after all, even if the man knew that Harry was the werewolf's mate, he held Moony and Remus responsible.

Moony snarled bit said nothing, because he had nothing to say to that, the alpha werewolf knew that he was in the wrong, and was wondering why he was cursed with such a stubborn mate, if his mate was a sweet little submissive like he knew he was then he would have apologized in his own way…by giving his mate a nice long fucking. However his stubborn little pup was acting alpha on him, not demanding an apology from him, but dismissing it all together.

Harry smirked, knowing that there was nothing the werewolf could say to the charge because it was true. "If that's all I think I'll go somewhere else to relax." He turned around and made his first mistake. He had turned his back on a very frustrated alpha. It was mere seconds later when Harry found himself experiencing De ja vu, his cheek once again being pushed into the ground as Moony knelt above him.

Moony was trying hard to hold back his anger, Remus had woken up and was pleading for Moony to be gentle with their young mate, he was reminding Moony of all the things that Harry had been through in his life and that if he hadn't become stronger and stubborn he might not have survived the war. Moony growled and pressed his nose into Harry's hair, trying to calm himself enough to let Remus take over.

Harry held perfectly still as he tried to figure out how he was going to get out of this little tight spot, he realized that to Moony, he was acting like an insubordinate mate and Moony wanted to reassert his dominance. Harry tried to still his trembling, unsure what would happen if he pushed the werewolf any further.

Remus sighed in relief as Moony pulled back enough for him to take control. He gently got up off of Harry, guilt coursing through him as he looked down at Harry's smaller trembling frame. He knew that the boy wasn't stupid and he had realized what might happen if Moony wanted to prove his dominance in the only way that there was between mates. "Pup…" he said softly stroking his weathered fingers against Harry's soft cheeks.

Harry took a calming breath when he realized that he wouldn't be forced to mate with Moony and he slowly got up, looking at Remus and waiting to see what his 'mate' would have to say for himself. "Harry…" Remus started, unsure where to go, it was so easy try to direct Moony and tell him what he should and should not say to Harry, however when it came to himself he was clueless and he looked down "I'm sorry…"

Harry smiled at Remus and shook his head "Don't worry Remus I understand, you and Sirius have a well established relationship, I don't want to intrude on that, I was just mad because of how Moony was behaving." He smiled again and dusted himself off getting ready to walk away. Remus stepped forward and gently caught his wrist. "But Harry…we want you to join us."

Harry paused at those words; he couldn't believe that Remus had just said that to him, after all, both men had been his mentors during the war, helping him through the darkest times. He hesitated, not sure if he could feel the way for the men in the same way that they felt for him.

Moony saw his young mate's hesitation and he quickly pushed to the surface "Harry." He said gruffly, drawing Harry's attention to him. Harry looked up at Moony in confusion, still wondering how they could change so quickly and how they could be such different people. Moony cupped his chin and pulled him close he gave a soft purring growl as he murmured "I know you'd enjoy it Pup…just imagine it…"

Harry gave a shallow gulp at the heated look in Moony's eyes as the wicked thoughts that Moony was insinuating crossed his mind. He whimpered softly as Moony pulled him close and into another kiss. Harry gasped and his mouth was once again taken over. He trembled in Moony's strong embrace, wondering how he was supposed to fight of such strong emotions.

Moony ended the kiss and smirked, happy that this time he wasn't greeted with another kiss. "See? How can you say no to that? If it's this good with just me…imagine if Sirius was preparing you for Remus to get in that tight hole of yours." As he spoke his hand went behind and gave him a playful spank. Harry shook his head and tried to pull away "No…I don't just want to rush into this…I want to think this through!"

Moony growled and pushed Harry up against the tree "There is nothing to think about Pup, you are my mate, Remus and Sirius want to be with us, and everything else is inconsequential." Harry shook his head and growled as he struggled forcefully this time "No…I'm not just going to roll over and give in, I did that a lot during the war, went along with plans that I didn't agree with, went along with Dumbledore's insane training routine that almost killed me, had Snape attack my very mind! I gave into everyone who I thought new better than me, but now I'm not going to do that anymore because the person who knows what's best for me is me!"

Moony was going to tell him just who knew what was best for whom when Remus pulled to the surface. "Harry…I know he sounds like it, but we really are trying what's best for you, we just want to take care of you and protect you." He leaned in to kiss Harry softly but Harry managed to duck and get out of Harry's grasp. "If you wanted to take care of me and protect me were where you during the war?" He shook his head and turned his back, this time making it back to the castle without getting attacked.

Hope you all are enjoying my work! More is coming soon!


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you for reading my work!

Remus watched as Harry walked off, he felt as if all the strength had been drained from his body. He remained standing out there until darkness fell and the cold drops of rain that started to fall motivated him to go inside. He walked in a dazed state to his private rooms, saying nothing to Sirius as he headed for the bedroom and collapsed on the bed, tear tracks marred his weathered face and not even Moony had anything to say.

Sirius had been concerned when Remus had disappeared for hours, but he knew the man well enough to know that when Remus was gone it usually meant he didn't want to be found. However he knew something was horribly wrong when his lover came back, the first sign was when he said nothing to Sirius's greeting, and then when he headed straight for bed without his usual shower and change into his nightclothes. Sirius quickly followed after Remus wondering what could have possibly put the man into such a state.

Sirius paused at the doorway of their bedroom, his dark eyes scanned the sight before him, tears were leaking down Remus's cheeks, Remus's entire form trembled from his silent sobs, and his broad shoulders which had always inspired strength to Sirius now seemed so weak and vulnerable. He crossed the room and sat down slowly on the bed, unsure of what to say or do. After all, he wasn't known for his compassion, not like Remus, Sirius never had the temperament for dealing with emotions, and when he was forced to, he always had Remus to help him through them, but now the roles were reversed and Sirius hand nothing to say. He settled his hand on Remus's shoulder and shook it gently "Remy? Remy? What happened?" He knew that it had to have something to do with Harry, making the already thick knot of guilt twist in his gut. He knew that it was unfair of him, but he didn't want to end his relationship with Remus, at first he had been with Remus because he was his only tie to a life before Azkaban, however, now he was Remus because he couldn't imagine life without him, Remus was his other half, and he couldn't give that up, not even for Harry.

Remus felt Sirius shake him slightly and let out a soft choking laugh, Sirius was useless when it came to emotional entanglements, Remus looked up and smiled brokenly at his long time lover. Sirius's eyes widen and before Remus had even realized it he was safely bound by Sirius's strong arms, his head cushioned by Sirius's chest. Remus smiled and closed his eyes, pressing against his lover for support, unsure of how he could tell him the news. "Remy?" Sirius asked, Remus took a breath and said "He hates me…truly, he'll never mate with us, hell, I might be lucky if he consents to be in the same room as me." Sirius gave a little growl and tilted Remus's chin to look directly into his eyes "What would make you say that?" Remus looked down sadly and told Sirius everything from the beginning.

Harry watched the storm from the top of the Astronomy Tower, he was unable to sleep, no surprise, but now he had added guilt weighing on his conscience. He knew that he had been very unfair if not cruel to Remus earlier; he knew that he should apologize, tell Remus that that wasn't how he felt at all. Harry's eyes hardened, no, it was for the best if Remus hated him for the cruel words he had said, Remus would never want to mate with someone like Harry after what he had done. Harry shook his head, for the first time he felt the weight of what he had given up crush into him. He knew that he had most likely given up his chance to not only be with someone, or in this case someones, who didn't care about his fame as the 'Boy Wonder' Harry Potter, but he had also given up his chance for a real family. Remus would never talk to him again and when Sirius heard what he had said he was sure that he wouldn't either.

Harry trembled and felt tears prick at his eyes, he felt so truly alone at that moment, but he was scared, he was scared of what mating with Moony would truly mean for him, he was scared of a real relationship, he had never really had his emotions or heart involved with a relationship before, and he wasn't sure if he could handle it if the relationship went sour, and most of all, he was terrified of caring about anyone again after the war, during the war so many people had been killed or tortured simply because Harry liked them. During the Battle of Hogwarts he had seen a Slytherin boy kill a Hufflepuff first year, enraged Harry had asked the boy why he would kill someone who wasn't a threat to him, the boy had given a chilling smile and said it was because Harry had said 'Hi' to her while passing in the hall.

Harry curled up in his high spot, it was true that while he was scared of all these things, the other part was that he didn't feel as if he was worth it , Remus was in a happy relationship with Sirius, how could he ruin that relationship for his own selfish need? He shook his head, Moony had tried to win him over by talking of a threesome, but if that had been the case why hadn't Sirius said anything yet? The storm picked up around him, thunder flashed in the distance quickly followed by lightning, but Harry hadn't noticed, his mind lost in the darkness of his own thoughts.

Remus had just finished telling Sirius all that had happened while he and Moony had talked to Harry, and what Harry had said as he headed back to the castle. Sirius's face was drawn in thought as he stroked his fingers through Remus's hair soothing his lover before he turned and kissed Remus softly "I think it's time that we stop being so nice and go get the pup and show him his place with us once and for all, we both know that he has a Hero Complex the size of London, he can't be trusted to take what he wants, we just have to make sure he gets it." Remus smiled up at Sirius, feeling relief flood through him as he returned the kiss passionately "And that's why I love you." He murmured.

Of course the two lovers soon found out that their words were easier said than done. They first went to Gryffindor Tower, but found that the rooms were empty, they tried the Hall and Library as well, but neither place revealed their young mate. Remus was becoming concerned "Where could he be?" He wondered out loud. Sirius paused a moment before smacking his hand against his head "Of course! Are we Marauders or not Remy?" He shook his head smiling as he pulled out a blank piece of paper, which was the original Marauder's map. He pulled out his wand and said "I solemnly swear I'm up to no good." He winked at Remus as the map appeared, both men looked at it for a moment before their eyes widened in concern. "The Astronomy Tower? In this weather!" Remus gasped, Sirius growled and said "The pup's trying to get himself killed!" Moony awoke in the back of Remus's mind and he growled lowly "If the weather doesn't kill him…I will!"

Harry had long since lost track of time, it could have been hours or days, it mattered little to him. His bright green eyes were dark with thought, he had ensured that Remus and Sirius would be happy together, but now that he had given up the one thing that he had truly wanted he couldn't see the point in continuing. His dark locks were plastered to his face, his clothing was soaking as well, making it hard to move, but he had remained curled into the ball, not that it was preserving much warmth, however Harry couldn't find the strength to care all that much. It was at that moment that the doors to the Astronomy Tower slammed open and he was faced with two furious Marauders.

Remus and Sirius opened the doors with a bang and looked around barely managing to spot Harry in the darkness due to the storm and his position. "Harry! What are you doing out here in this weather? Please come in we need to talk to you…" Remus started off speaking confidently but with concern, however when Harry gave no acknowledgment to their presence he felt a shiver go up his spine he cast a side glance to Sirius who looked just as concerned. "Harry? We really need to talk to you? So please come in for a minute….okay?" Sirius said wondering if Harry might have fallen asleep, though, that was too strange to even imagine.

However, Harry proved that he was indeed awake and aware of what they were saying. He stood up, having been seated on the ledge this only raised the concern that Remus and Sirius had for the whole situation. "Harry…" Remus growled lowly, his eyes turning gold as Moony edged towards the surface. Harry turned and looked at them with blank eyes. "I believe we've said everything that needed to be said earlier today at the Lake Remus and Moony, and I've made my choice. I want you and Sirius to be happy, I don't want to be a burden any more…I don't want any more people dying because of me!" He cried, his words being echoed by a flash of lightning.

Sirius took a hesitant step forward his eyes watching Harry very carefully "Harry…come down from there, not everything that we have to say was said at the Lake, because I wasn't there to tell you how I feel." His words were meant to reassure Harry, however, they seemed to have the opposite effect as Harry gave them a sad smile and said "Don't worry Sirius, I won't take your happiness from you, I'm a lot of things, but, even I'm not that selfish and cruel." He looked away from them and up at the storm filled sky, "I didn't mean to cause alarm, I just wanted some time to myself…to think." And it was true, he had only wanted to think, and the Astronomy Tower always gave him peace. He smiled sadly at them again, and was about to say something more when a clap of thunder echoed across the sky that was so powerful that it sent out tangible waves, and Harry gave a gasp as felt his heels slip on the rock wall beneath his feat. His eyes widened as he made the mistake of automatically stepping back to correct his footing and stepping over the ledge, his green eyes were wide in shock as his mouth opened in a silent scream and he went over the edge.

"HARRY!" Remus cried as he saw the boy start to fall Sirius wasn't even aware that he had moved until he held Harry's small hand within his own "Hold on Harry…." He gasped, the boy was soaked making it hard to hold on and his clothing was only weighing him down. Harry looked up at him, his eyes blind with fear as he whimpered, Sirius started to pull him up when he felt himself starting to follow Harry over the edge. Luckily Moony had decided that he had had enough of the entire situation and took over Remus, pulling both Harry and Sirius back onto the safety of the tower balcony. Growling he looked at the stunned Harry and picked him up, easily throwing Harry over his shoulder and storming down to their private chambers. Sirius looked after for a moment, once again surprised at the difference between Remus and Moony, he then realized exactly what was going to happen and gave a happy little shout, knowing that Moony was getting down to business and Sirius didn't want to miss out on anything. He licked his lips; by the time the sun rose Harry would have no doubt about his place in their lives.

Moony threw down the soaking wet boy onto the large soft bed, glancing at Sirius out of the corner of his eye he smiled and heard the door click shut. He began to strip off Remus's clothes, the action was mimicked by Sirius as Harry continued to watch them both blankly "Now pup, since words aren't doing the job we're just going to have to show you that we want you in our lives and we aren't taking no for an answer, by morning, you'll be lucky if you can still move." Harry blinked slowly as understanding dawned on him "No…you and Sirius…I don't want to ruin your relationship…" Sirius had appeared on his other side and kissed his neck softly "Ruin our relationship? We've been waiting for you." Harry opened his mouth to say more, but soon found it difficult to speak with Remus's tender lips on his own as Moony's eyes narrowed hungrily and looked over his wet form. "First…let's take care of business and get these wet clothes off of you, we wouldn't want you to get a cold after all." Moony chuckled darkly making a shiver of pleasure and almost terror race through Harry. Harry wondered if he would even survive the night.

He was bare before he was fully aware it had happened, his lithe pale form was bathed in a flash of lightning as Moony pressed against his left and Sirius was on his right. Harry trembled as Remus's fingers gently caressed his muscled chest and found his hardening nipples. Moony gave a growl of pleasure as Remus twisted them slowly making Harry whimper at the strange sensations coursing through him. Moony came down and captured Harry's soft lips once again, his tongue forcing it's way in as Sirius slid down Harry's body and began to work on his growing erection.

Sirius smirked as he looked at Harry's erection, of course he wanted to taste Harry's sweet lips, but he wouldn't argue with the job he has been assigned. He looked up watching his lover's kiss passionately he felt his own lust continue to grow and he leaned over Harry's lower body nipping and sucking at the boys inner thighs, making Harry whimper and beg wordlessly into Moony's mouth. Sirius smiled as his tongue soothed the love bites stroking its way up to Harry's sack he licked it slowly and then finally reached the base of Harry's cock. He gave it a teasing lick before changing his pace and sucking the entire cock into his mouth in one go. Harry arched off the bed at this action his eyes wide as he trembled in pleasure, gasping as he tried to form words "Sirius! Remus! Moon…y!" he breathlessly called as Remus's tender hand cupped his cheek and his mouth was taken by Moony once again.

Moony was in heaven as he watched his little mate become lost in pleasure beneath him. Remus was tenderly caressing the boy, sending shivers through the young body as Sirius pushed the boy ever closer to the edge as he did so. Harry whimpered up at him, drawing Moony's attention away from the delicious sight before him. Moony chuckled as he gripped the boy by his hair "Not so feisty now are you pup?" He growled He chuckled as he whispered softly in Harry's ear "Cum." Harry's eyes widened at the gruff command, and then softened as he obeyed, his body arching as a flash of lightning outlined his form while Sirius sucked him dry.

Moony was sure he had never seen anything more erotic than his youngest mate's body dancing in the light of the storm as he came into his pack mate's mouth. Moony's eyes were burning amber as Remus's body gently pulled the limp boy into their lap; Sirius was licking his lips hungrily "He's delicious." He purred leaning down he used his talented tongue to prepare Harry's hole, knowing that Moony and Remus couldn't hold back much longer.

Harry looked up dazedly at Moony the aftershocks of his first orgasm still coursing through him. He trembled and closed his eyes as he felt Sirius's hot tongue bathing his entrance, and he knew what would be coming next. He felt Remus gently tilt his head up as Moony growled darkly "Keep your eyes open pup, we're your mates and one way or another you're going to accept that." Just as he finished saying that Sirius pulled his mouth away from Harry's hole and looked at Moony hungrily "He's ready."

Moony and Sirius changed positions. Harry was forced onto his stomach, though pillows were laid under him so that his ass was positioned higher than the rest of his body. Moony came up behind him growling as he looked over his youngest mate so submissive before him, Remus gently rubbed their hard aching cock against Harry's entrance making him whimper in anticipation. Sirius was now at the boy's front and smiled as he cupped Harry's face and kissed him softly, his tongue stealing inside as Remus quickly lubed his cock. "Now Harry, time to return the favor." Sirius murmured as Remus slowly entered Harry.

Harry's eyes widened at the strange fullness in his entrance, however, he couldn't find that he disliked it especially with Remus's tender hands caressing his body and Sirius reassuring him with kisses, even Moony helped take the pain away by telling Harry how good it would feel once he was fully inside of him and taking his mate.

Sirius broke the kiss and leaned back pushing his almost purple cock against Harry's lips "Do your best pup." He said when he saw Harry's nervous look. Harry nodded and opened his mouth, taking it in he moaned at the flavor, Sirius persistently pushed more into his mouth, but at a slow pace so that Harry could adjust. Sirius and Moony's eyes connected over Harry's form, their cocks filling him completely at the same time as the two shared a quick but deep kiss over Harry's head.

Harry moaned, his entire body was so completely full that it ached. He thought that it was all when Remus and Sirius began to move, his tongue instinctively wrapped around Sirius's erection, caressing it as he closed his eyes and arched his ass higher into the air so that Remus could go deeper. He felt almost fanglike teeth nip at his ear "What did I say about closing your eyes?" Harry whimpered and nodded as he opened them, the movement's of the cocks picking up making him pant to keep up with them.

Sirius looked down at the glowing green eyes of his young mate, lighting flashed again and he saw all the beautiful twists and angles of Harry's body fully, he knew he was reaching his limit as Harry started to suckle on his cock, doing to Sirius what he could remember having done to him, Sirius cast a glance to Moony, wanting to cum at the same time. Moony was gritting his teeth and nodding, the feeling of his young tight mate beneath him for the first time was wearing on them, their thrusts pick up in speed, making Harry's muffled moans become louder and more clear, it was with a roll of thunder that their cries of completion echoed with, all three forms falling together as the lighting flash bathed them in light and then returned them to darkness.

Harry woke up the next morning blinking slowly. He yawned and turned to his side nuzzling into the form next to him. It was then that he paused and looked up into the warm eyes of Remus "Morning pup." Harry blushed, remembering all that had happened the night before making Remus laughed as he leaned down and tenderly kissed Harry "It's done, we're mated and there's no going back so the best thing to do is get over it and accept it." Harry looked away shyly and nodded, shaking his head he could remember that just a few nights ago he was planning on losing his virginity to a complete stranger, and now he had a total of two practically three mates. He shook his head, it was too early in the morning to be thinking that hard and he smiled as he lay back against Remus's chest.

Remus smiled down at his mate and kissed him once again Harry smiled and started to squirm playfully when a hand spanked his ass. "Stop it…too early…sleep. " Sirius mumbled from somewhere under the sheets. Harry simply laughed harder and said "I thought I was the one who wouldn't move in the morning? Maybe your age is catching up with you." There was silence and then a growl as Sirius tackled him "I'll show you pup!" Remus and Moony smiled as they looked down at their mates. 'Everything worked out just fine.' They thought snuggling under the covers to go back to sleep.

Thank you for reading and I hoped you enjoyed it, my other series won't be as short (for the most part) Thank you so much for your devoted reviews (you know who you are =^.^= ) Seeing your reviews always make me smile and inspire me to further improve my work Thank You so much!


End file.
